Emperor Spine
Emperor Spine is the (former) main antagonist of the 1986 Croatian animated musical movie The Elm-Chanted Forest (Čudesna šuma) (also known as Fantasy Forest in the U.S.). He is also known as the Cactus King, he's miserable, cruel, heartless, because he's an evil tyrant wanting to turn the enchanted forest into a desert, his henchmen which is a small wizard named Thistle. Thistle is caring, coward but does not want him to destroy everything around the forest. The thing Emperor Spine hates the most is Beavers. He has some other henchmen, such as Crow, Spinetinglers and the Executioner: Le Guillotine. Emperor plans for Thistle to bring the Painter to his castle for lunch. The next morning during his royal feast, Baron Burr flies to the castle and approach to Spine. Baron Burr tells Spine about his prophecy which is a riddle. Baron says that no man shall rule the cactus taint, until the forest runs with paint, but when it comes that dreaded hour, the hopes of Cactus King will flower. But Emperor Spine doubts about it but he cannot stand against the wind but must learn to bend, but he refuses. If Thistle will not find the painter and Thistle redeems himself. Emperor Spine was furious, but he will make an effort to destroy the forest. He went to Firebug, King Neptune to use them to destroy such as burning and flood the whole forest. They did not want to do it but they had no choice what so ever. Emperor Spine sends the Executioner to kill Thistle because of his betrayal. The Spinetinglers brings Thistle and throw him into the dungeon. The mole and the beaver were going to rescue Thistle to escape. Emperor Spine was very angry so he sends out the Spineroller to destroy the forest once more when the sun rises. Thistle made a potion and he give it to the Painter to go to his castle to make him drink while he's sleeping in the thrown, but the castle was surrounded by Spinetinglers and Cactus Guards, the Painter and the animals fight and went into the castle. The Spinetinglers are around the throne room but the heroes attack and win the battle while the Painter sneaks to the Cactus King to make him drink the potion. The painter spills the potion into Spine's mouth, he changes into a Cactus Flower King, his color changes pink and his spikes changes into flowers. His green eyes turn blue and he uses his magic powers to stop everything destructive and the Spinetinglers disappeared once and for all. Emperor Spine became a Jolly Cactus King, he made a speech to all the animals of the forest he proclaim a great festival to let this be a time of peace and good feelings for everyone. Emperor Spine knows soon there will be many beavers in fantasy forest. Gallery Emperor Spine 02.png Cactus King Flowewr Good.PNG|Good Cactus King with Army.PNG|With His Army Of Spinetinglers The Flower King.jpg Cactus King.PNG The Spine Tinglers.jpg The Flower Castle.jpg The Cactus Castle.jpg King Spine.jpg Spine.jpg Cactus King 2.PNG Emperor Spine the Cactus King.jpg Category:Evil Ruler Category:Contradictory Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Genius Category:Monarchs Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Stranglers Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dictator Category:Slavedrivers Category:Fearmongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Staff Wielders Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Judges Category:Abusers Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil from the past Category:Killjoy Category:Heavy Weapons Users